Geese-Monkey
by LunarRaccoon
Summary: While on the run from Robotnic, Sonic, Sonia, and Manic's van breaks down. The person who happens to fix it, has a history with one of the siblings.
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN SONIC UNDERGROUND.

The three sibs had just finished busting up a new roboticizer van that was on its way with a lot of civilians. The swat bots were on there tails and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. Sonic was at the wheel frantically steering through the streets robotropolis. Sonia, meanwhile, was screaming at her brothers.

"Sonic! There are people! Look out!" Her voice screeched. "I can't believe that you two dragged me into this! You idiots. Sonic, Manic, got us out of here NOW!"

Manic ducked his head. The Swatbots were shooting and they got a few lucky shots. The tires sounded as it they popped and the van most likely had more then a few pounds in it. "Sonic, we got to get ourselves out of here, man." The green hedgehog said.

Sonic looked around for an exit. He saw an old path way that he use to take. A quick right and left and the Swatbots were out of sight. But that didn't make him stop. They drove for a good 15 minutes before the engine started to fail they. The blue hedgehog stopped the van and jumped out.

The two brothers looked over the van and Manic told his two siblings that their would need a real mechanic's garage. With a heavy sigh, all three hedgehogs walked down the tunnel to the freedom fighter's hide out. From there Sonic called up his old pal, Linus.

Linus made a few calls and got them an address for a freedom fighter supporter. Sonic was told to run over and the mechanic, then the mechanic would do what they could 'til they got to their garage.

Sonia made him take Manic and herself with him. She didn't really trust him with the talking, and there was not way they were going to leave Manic alone, by himself. The blue hedgehog super speeded over the the garage in a matter of seconds.

It wasn't a huge place but it had a large enough workshop and a house on the side. The house looked wore out by the whether but not ruin down. The garage doors were closed. Sonia nocked on the house door gently. There was nothing. Sonic rolled his eyes, and super speeded a lot of hard knocks. He only stopped when the door opened revealing it's occupant.

The person who answered the door was a light grey hedgehog girl. She had short quills, a bit shorter then her shoulders, with three chunks of hair; much like Manic's, only shorter. The hair was tipped with black and acted like bangs. The hedgehog's eyes were a blue-green with a slightly pissed look to them. She wore a white tube top exposing her stomach with a matching white, almost baggy, bandanna around her neck. A pair of black working gloves her hands with black tennis shoes, to boot. She also had dark denim short overalls on. In a corner of her lips, was a tiny fang slipped out. She looked around the same age of them, if not, a year younger. There was a wrench in one hand as she leaned heavily on the door frame while the other was on her hip.

"What you need?" Her voice was sour and grumpy. She looked at the three of them carefully. Sonia stepped forward.

"We were wondering if the mechanic at this address could help us. Our car broke down. I'm Sonia and theses are my brothers. I believe someone by the name, Geese, lives here. When will he be available?" Sonia asked. Her brothers rolled their eyes. Manic didn't get a good look at the girl since he was in the back of his two older siblings, though.

The grey hedgehog stopped leaning on the door frame and crossed her arms. A smirk started to creep on her face. "You guys fighters?" They nodded slightly and she said as she grabbed a tool box. "Geese is out, but I think I can help you out." She then walked outside and shut the door, asking where the car was.

Sonic took hold of his sister and Manic went on his hover board with an outstretched arm to her. Then with the questioning look still on her face, Manic took hold of her and told her to hold on. Manic got a good look at her and in a hushed whisper, three soft words came out of his lips. It was full of question as if asking if it was true, "it can't be?"

Sonic took off. He ran all the way back and when they stopped the grey hedgehog looked a little bit greener then she should have. But she didn't throw anything up. As soon as the nausea pasted, she gave the two brothers a piece of her mind. "Warn a girl next time!" Then she hit them both upside their heads resulting in them groaning in pain. Sonia was starting to like this girl while the boys seemed to question Linus' friendship.

But afterwards she went right to work. She pulled wires and rewired some parts while she put duct tape on other parts. Manic watched her as she repaired the broken down van. There was something about her that reminded him about an old friend of his. The way she walked, and talked and the way she wasn't afraid. But all he knew was that this girl was so familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

The grey hedgehog turned her head and saw the green hedgehog's eyes glued to her. "You need something, buddy?" She asked with a sarcastic tone. Manic pouted in way that made the grey hedgehog smirk. But it was quickly replayed by a smirk. Her smirk of victory. That was what was missing. He knew this chick. And the he called her something that he thought he would never say again.

"Not from a Geese-Monkey." The girl hedgehog stop her work on the van. She turned to the green hedgehog. Her face was just the tip of the iceberg as frustrate was pouring out of her. There was three things she absolutely hated; Robotnic, people who messed with her mechanics, and being called a Geese-Monkey. That was a basically a death sentence. The only people she would keep her temper in check with, was her father and an old friend. Luckily for Manic, he was one of these two people.

In the grey hedgehog's brain, something click. She started to remember something from so many years ago. She started to remember that corky, clever, and mischievous little hedgehog from all those years ago. She didn't recognize him. They were so small back then and he didn't have those piercings or siblings. He didn't have his sunglasses, spikes on his wrists, and his shirt was now a vest.

"Manic? Is that you?" The grey hedgehog looked at him. There was a almost longing look in her blue-green eyes. Manic nodded. The hedgehog girl smiled and then she jumped on top of the green hedgehog.

Manic smiled and laughed as did the girl. Manic and the girl started to wrestle one another on the ground. She missed her best friend as did Manic.

After a while the two got tired and lay breathing heavily on the ground. But on the side lines, Mainc's two siblings stood wondering what that was all about. The grey hedgehog turned to her friend and said "you know, Manic," she paused to exhale, "if you call me Greese-Monkey again, I'll beat that smile into a permanent mark."

The younger brother glopped a little rubbing his head, hoping that she wouldn't. His two older siblings looked to one another. They questioned what was happening. Sonic had gotten to bop to the head from her earlier but was it really that bad?

The green hedgehog turned to his siblings as he was about to explain. But the Swatbots blasted though the building. Sonic grabbed the grey hedgehog and got into the van. Manic grabbed the tools and shut the lid to the van before getting inside.

The grey girl was throw into a chair and Sonic started it up. Waiting only seconds for Manic to get in before driving away wildly. The grey hedgehog growled at his rough treatment. She was half tempted to slug him over the head again but thought that it was better to have the driver's eyes on the road instead of closed. Manic walked over to her and held onto the chair and Sonic drove as fast as he could. Sonia barked out directions as her brother drove. The pink hedgehog lead him to a safe zone so they could lost their tag-a-longs.

The plan thankfully worked. Then they drove the rest of the way to the garage where they had met they new friend. A thought came up in the pink and blue hedgehogs' minds. They still didn't know this chick's name. She had fixed their van, for the most part, and she got into fights with them as if they were an old friends. But never once had they asked for her name.

Her garage soon came into view. Sonic pulled the van inside and everyone hopped out. The grey hedgehog started up her work as if nothing had happened. The two questioning hedgehogs watched as their brother try to let himself help her but she wouldn't have it.

"Oh come on. I'm not going to steal anything. Scouts honor." Manic tried to convince her.

But she shook her head in disbelief, "you were never a scout, lier," and with that she dismissed him. She didn't mean it in a harsh way, but in a joking way. Manic still huffed, in frustration. But the moment was cut short as his brother tapped his shoulder.

"What up bro?" Manic asked but Sonic and Sonia dismissed their brother's question. They turned to the grey hedgehog working on the van. She didn't even look up from her work.

"Hey missy, what is your name? And how you and Manic know each other?" The blue hedgehog asked questionably.

The girl didn't bother stopping even after the question was asked. "The names Reese not Geese. Linus is always telling people that," she mumbled the last part a bit, "and me and Manic go way back, but we'll tell you about that later. Robotnic is coming here in five minutes so I'll hide the van, you guys hide too." She started wiping the geese from her hands and face.

All three hedgehogs stared in shock from a minute before Sonic grabbed at the front of her shirt in a rough act with intentions of scaring her. But she just looked pissed if anything. Manic looked at her with a nothing but disbelief and Sonia was horrified. Sonic then proceeded to yelling at her, "what do you mean Robotnic is coming? I thought you were with the resistance."

"I am. But this is the only way I can do that. I 'fix' his machines sometimes and I get information out of him."

"How, he hates hedgehogs?! Your a hedgehog, so doesn't he just roboticize you?" Sonic growled.

"I've got friends in high places." She tried her best to stop her tempter from going over. The sound of a car arrived, "that is Robotnic now go hide, before he sees you." Her voice quickened at the end.

Sonic let her go and they ran up stairs. Upstairs, the three siblings found a hidden room with a hole in the floor so they could see down stairs without being seen. There was a knock on the door and the grey hedgehog causally opened it. In the door frame, was the king of robots himself, Robotnic, and with him were Sleet and Dingo. "Why hello, Miss Clareese." Sleet said as he leaned down a bit, just to get in her personal bubble. His voice carried a sickening tone.

"Cut the B.S, Sneak" She sassed a bit. Sleet snarled at her comment. Dingo laughed at the joke though as Robotnic pushed past her, nocking her down. Her head turned to the round man before her. "Robotnic, if I know you were coming, I would have cleaned up. What's broken this time?" The silent undertones of sarcasm remained unnoticed.

"My dear, it seems that some freedom fighters have broken another one of robot-transporting trucks. And since you are the finest mechanic, I am appointing you, to fix it. And Miss Clareese, you should be grateful for even the thought of fixing one of my fine robot-transporting trucks, let a lone, actually fixing it." Robotnic said way a twisted smirk. He and his henchmen turned to leave, when big butt turned back at her,"and if you do ever see your dear sweet Manic again, make sure to call me up." He then cackled as he left. Reese quickly shut the door. She was clearly upset by his comment. The sounds of an engine turning on and it fainting in the distance took the siblings it was safe to leave there hiding spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic turned to Manic wondering if he know what Robotnic meant by Reese's 'dear sweet Manic'. Manic didn't give any shock by the name, so Sonic come to the conclusion that he knew. Reese waited an exact second or to before walking upstairs to get the Sonic Underground.

Sonia was the first to get out of their hiding place. The pink hedgehog saw another door next to the hidden room. The girl's curiosity took the better of her and she walked inside before Reese got up stairs.

The room was simple but nice. A canopy bed sat near the door with a plant in the window. Sonia didn't go near the window of course but she took a few more steps. A closet catch her eye and Sonia opened it. Inside was much larger the she had expected. On one side it was full of old ragged clothes, while the other side had a few fancier dresses. Sonia eyed a long light blue gown prefect for a ball. A dark red banquet dress, another was pink, and there was a sparkly little black one that what most likely to go to majority of events. Two pairs of heels and another pair of working boots. Sonia was impressed by the hidden side of the girl.

The pink hedgehog looked up and saw a cardboard box on a shelf overhead. Sonia pulled the box down and looked inside. A pair of broken sunglasses, some old small tools for a child to fix with, an old tore-up dress, and at the button there were some photos. Most had some type of minor damage and were of a small grey hedgehog. A few had the girl's parents in with her and some where of when she was working on a machine. But underneath those was a Manila envelope. Sonia opened it reviling five more pictures.

By now the rest of the hedgehogs had come in. Sonia's two brothers were without Reese as she was finishing up what she had started on their van. "What you got, Sis?" Manic asked as they walked over to her spot on the floor.

She showed them the new pictures and asked, "Is that you and Reese?" Manic looked at the photographs. Indeed it had been him and Reese. The green hedgehog simply nodded. It had been a long time since he had seen that innocent girl in the photo. Sonic looked at the images. The first one was of a small green hedgehog with an equally small grey hedgehog in a white and green dress. Little Manic had on a pair of black sunglasses and was sitting on a bench with Reese on the end as he played her a beat. They both looked happy. The second picture Sonic looked at was of young Manic with his nose up in the air and little Reese's back was to the camera. They were in want looked like a fight. The next photo handed to the blue hedgehog, had Reese laughing with Manic's sunglasses on her face. Manic looked a little upset but at the some time happy that she was happy. Sonia then handed him a picture of Manic on the floor with an upset Reese. It looked like someone had probably calling her some name, most likely Geese-Monkey, and now she was mad as Manic stood by her clueless as ever. The last picture was of the two hedgehogs somewhat few away and they had an arm on one another's shoulders.

Manic remembered everyone of those moments. They were the good old days, when there was a little most in life then just surviving. Back then, Reese was a bit less rough. She was sweeter and would come by every chance she could escape from her mother's proper life style. He liked it when she come. She would always bring new stories about her funny fancy world.

After a few more minutes of reminiscing, Reese came up to find them. When she got up there she saw the box and images in their hands. "Find anything interesting?" Sarcasm was leaking from her lips. The three siblings looked up at her. Geese was on her face and gloves as well as on her overalls. No wonder they called her a geese-monkey!

Sonic wanted to laugh. "Ya, I didn't think you and Manic were this close. What happened?" The grey hedgehog gave a sigh. Manic looked just as intersted as his siblings. He didn't know either.

"My parents' divorce finally went to court and I was sent away so that I wouldn't get in the way. When I got back, I looked in our old hang outs but I never saw you. I thought that you were mad at me. I also had to spent some more time with my mother. I made a deal with her though, so that I could do some mechanic work. I had to be a proper woman in the eyes of the public or no more fixing machines. But I never really forgot about you." The girl stopped. Manic looked at her with disbelief. He thought that her mother had final gotten though to her and made her think that he was a bad person.

Manic took a step forward. Reese looked like she had been holding that in for a while. Her eyes looked depressed. Manic got closer until he could reach her and them preceded to hug the sad girl.

"You still that weird girl, who's butt I had to save?" He half whispered. She let out a laugh.

"You got it backwards again, Man. I was always yelling at you to get you ass back inside and deactivating those stupid drones."

Reese's eyes started to tear up as she was finally able to spit out, "I'm glad I got to see you again. I thought you…" the poor girl was enable to finish her sentence. She missed her only friend for so many years and she was so happy to finally have him back in her arms.

Manic's siblings look at the two. Sonia thought that she was seeing love blossoming before her eyes. But Sonic just felt better knowing Reese had been there for him; even if wasn't for their whole childhood.

End.


End file.
